


Diplomatic Relations

by Luv15



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff. Humor. Romance.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv15/pseuds/Luv15
Summary: Leia and Han discuss diplomacy.





	Diplomatic Relations

“Whose ideas was this, anyhow?” he asked. 

“If I recall correctly, it was some guy who looks a lot like you,” she replied.

“You sure?”

“Certain.”

“Hmmmm. Obviously, there were extenuating circumstances.

“If you call having more than one too many Whyren’s 'extenuating'.”

“So, you got me hammered?”

“Don’t lay that on me, Flyboy. You did that to yourself. Apparently, not hammered enough.”

“Guess it sounded like a good idea at the time.”

“You convinced me.”

“I can be very persuasive.” 

“You can."

“And you said I can’t be diplomatic.”

“I’ve never heard your suggestion bandied about in diplomatic circles.”

“No?”

“Well, nobody ever said it to me.”

“That’s good.”

“Well, except for you, of course.”

“Of course. So, just to recap how we got here, again…”

“Yes?”

“Just what did I say?”

“I may be paraphrasing, but it went something like, ‘Hey, Sweetheart. Let’s make a baby.”

“Yeah. That sounds like me.”

“I thought so.” 

“Especially if we were naked at the time.”

“We were, indeed.”

“So, we’re doing this again?”

“‘Fraid so.”

“Okay?”

“More than okay.”

THE END


End file.
